Abduction 20
by Ryn of Magic
Summary: What if there were five keepers? Meet Carter Mason, seventeen year old keeper of Nathan Price. But along the way to fiding the truth, hearts may get tangled. T for language NathanxOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Yay, the first Abduction FanFic! Sorry if it's not the greatest, but I did the whole thing in six hours straight and I was really tired when I was finished.**

**Disclaimer - I only own Carter.**

I fallowed the truck as it sped down the highway, Nathan sitting on the hood with his arm outstretched. It was only my motorcycle and the truck on the road, no one else going either way. Of course, they didn't notice or care that I was behind them, and that was good. In order for me to do my job right, I had to stay unnoticed. Not that I was happy about it. After watching over Nathan since I was thirteen years old, I had developed a pretty strong crush on him.

Nathan convinced his friend Gilly to get onto the hood of the truck with him while the truck was moving. I shook my head at how reckless these guys were. As I was going, I heard the comm unit in my helmet beep, signally that I had an incoming call. I removed my hand to quickly press the side of my helmet to answer the call.

"How's my boy doing, Carter" I heard Martin Price's voice. I snorted. "He's as reckless and impulsive as you, Price" I told the man old enough to be my father.

Martin laughed. "Atta boy. You keeping an eye on him?" he asked me. "Yes sir. Everyday he's not with his parental units and from across the street when he is" I informed him. I knew it hurt whenever I mentioned Nathan's adoptive parents, but I couldn't afford to be sensitive.

"Good. I'll check with you later, okay" without waiting for an answer he 'hung up' on me. I sighed and shut off my comm unit.

I continued to follow the truck to the house where the boys were going to a party. Gilly had climbed back into the cab of the truck and Nathan was, again, the only guy on the hood.

When they reached the house the truck jerked to a stop at the curb, causing Nathan to fall forward and front flip before rolling on the grass. I swiftly parked my bike next to the truck and got off, taking of my helmet and examining him for any major injuries from afar, like I was trained to.

His friends jumped out of the truck and helped him up, but he just laughed it off. I fallowed them as they walked towards the house, into the party.

* * *

><p>My name is Carter Mason. I am a seventeen year old female. I always wore the same basic wardrobe since I had passed training: calf-high boots with knives tucked into both, jeans, a fitted shirt, a leather jacket, that Martin had actually give me, which concealed a small pistol and extra magazines. My hair was almost always in a ponytail and you almost never saw me without my sunglasses. When I didn't wear them I always had a different color of contacts in every time. It helped hide my identity if I had to. Martin had, teasingly, tried to convince me to die my hair a different color every week. He quickly learned that <em>no one <em>messes with my hair. It's the last thing I have of my mother.

Nothing much happened that night. I kept my distance as I watched the three boys talk and drink, and saw Gilly selling his fake I.D.'s. I was the only one not drinking as I watched Nathan get more and more drunk. He eventually passed out on the front lawn, his friends leaving him behind.

It was when most everyone had gone home and the clean-up started that I called Kevin and told him where Nathan was. I waited I the shadows until I saw Kevin's car and them booked it home. I was stationed at the house across from Nathan and his family unit. Bennett used to live with me, to help take care of me and buy groceries and such because I was technically too young to live by myself even though I could knock out a fully-grown secret government agent or a Japanese ninja – don't ask.

Once I turned sixteen and _officially_ got my license – I've known how to drive most vehicles, including motorcycles and semi-trucks, since I was thirteen – Bennett moved out, but someone still stopped by once a week with groceries and other necessities from the store. Kevin and Mara have thought about inviting me to their house ad having me introduced to Nathan, so I wouldn't have to be sneaky to follow him, but we eventually agreed that me being anonymous was the best course of action.

* * *

><p>I watched from the kitchen as Kevin started fighting with Nathan. Of course Nathan was too hungover to tell I was in the kitchen with Mara. "Sometimes they just don't know when to stop" she told me. I nodded as I helped her dry and put away the dishes. "Give it time. Nathan doesn't understand that he's not normal, and this is what most normal teenage boys do" I reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. I waited for her to nod before I left. It would do to have Nathan see me.<p>

I went home, knowing that Mara was going to ground Nathan. I didn't really have anything to worry about.

* * *

><p>As much as I wanted to think no one noticed me, I know that that wasn't true. And that knowledge was only reaffirmed when Billy, Karen's boyfriend from college, was found on my doorstep. I was still in my workout clothes, because I had been beating my punching bag when the doorbell rang, so I was only wearing short shorts and a sports bra, with my hair in a high ponytail and my body covered in sweat.<p>

I leaned again the doorframe, not bothering to hide my disdain, and asked. "What are you doing here" Billy had started noticing me last year, his senior year of high school. Billy smirked. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me" he said, cocky.

I snorted, and his smirk fell a bit. "You don't even know my name" I said. "So?" he said, as if my name meant nothing. My jaw dropped and I glared. "Get out"

His smirk dropped away completely. "What?" he asked stupidly. "Get out!" I screamed. I went to slam the door when he grabbed my arm. "You don't want to do that" he growled. I stomped on his toes and slapped him, successfully getting him to release me. I grabbed the baseball bat from its place next to the door and held up threateningly. He backed away and I chased him down the driveway to his fancy car. I looked across the street briefly to see that Nathan was there, glaring at Billy. I dropped the bat and screamed at Billy one more time. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

Billy got to the driver's side of his car. "Whatever you crazy bitch" he noticed Nathan watching as well. "What are you looking at freak" with that he drove away. I locked eyes with Nathan and smiled at him, shrugging lightly, as if to say _what can you do? _He nodded at me, his hand still bunched in a fist.

* * *

><p>I waited outside the building that Nathan was meeting Dr. Bennett in for his therapy. Once I saw him leaving the building and mounting his motorcycle, I kick-started my bike and followed Nathan to school.<p>

I parked a few spots away from him in front of Hampton High School. I was leaning on the bleachers at the side, watching Nathan instead of sitting on them as I watched the wrestling. I had to admit, Nathan was good.

**In the hallway during school 3****rd**** POV, with Nathan and Gilly**

Nathan and Gilly opened their lockers to het their things for their next class. "Wow" Nathan said when he noticed what Gilly had covered his locker with. "Joining the militia group or something?"

"So I go to the gun range three or four times a week to blow off steam. I'm a virgin, what else am I gonna do?" Gilly told him. Nathan nodded. "True" he then saw his neighbor from across the street opening her locker.

He couldn't help but stare. She had luscious, long hair, and a toned body. She was an athlete, like him, he could tell. Gilly notice what Nathan was staring at. "Here we go again. You look at her, she glances at you but doesn't even know that you know she exists! You both totally dig each other, but you don't have the guts to go talk to her" Gilly explained.

"Grow a pair and make it happen man. You act like you're afraid to talk to her" Nathan stared at Gilly incredulously. "She chased Billy off of her property with a baseball bat for asking her out" he told Gilly. Gilly sorted. "Dude, that makes her even more perfect for you"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Carter's POV, in class.<strong>

"All I'm asking is that you do the minimal amount of work in this class to give yourself the illusion that you're actually learning something and to give me a little bit of self-respect" I really stopped paying most of attention. At least, until I heard the word 'partner'. Great. I had to work with one of these buffoons.

I didn't listen until I heard Nathan's name, waiting for my own. "Nathan, meet Carter" great. I was supposed to keep my distance, and now I had to do a project with him.

* * *

><p>I called Mara as soon as I got out of school. "Carter, what is it? Is Nathan alright?" she asked. "He's okay, but it seems that I'll be coming around your house later today. Nathan and I got paired up in a class project" I explained. We talked it out ad figured it was for the best.<p>

Later in the day I walked across the street and ran the doorbell. Mara came out and gave me a hug. "How are you doing on your own?" she asked me. Despite her training, Mara was a real mother hen.

She led me up to Nathan's room.

I walked in and looked at him. He was just standing by his dresser, and it took all my training not to blush. I couldn't let feelings get in the way. "Hey. I didn't really get to introduce myself at school. I'm Carter Mason" I held out my hand to shake his.

He nodded and shook my hand. "Yeah, I know" that stopped me short. How did he know? "I saw you around, you know at school and parties and stuff" he told me, and unless I was mistaken, which I could be, he had a slightly blush.

"Hey" Mara knocked on Nathan's open door to get our attention. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked me with a kind smile. I shook my head. "No thanks, but thank you for offering" I told her.

She turned to Nathan. "Would you like the door open or closed?"

"Close it, please" he said. My heart leapt, but I didn't show it. This was getting out of hand.

Mara left, closing the door, ad Nathan and I got to work.

* * *

><p>I was looking through o of the book Mr. Miles had suggested for our project. It says here 'one in over twenty three hundred Americans are reported missing everyday" I told him. Nathan and I had kind of come up with a system: He looked on his laptop while I looked in the book, and every now and then we would flirt.<p>

"I found a website for missing kids" Nathan told me. He stood up. "It has height, weight, age, favorite food, medical reports, check it out" he set it down next to me o the desk nad leaed on the des text to where I was sitting.

I looked it over and nodded. 'Last place they were seen, people they were affiliated with, that makes sense. Anything and everything that could help find them" I leaned over slightly and rest my shoulder against his arm, reveling in the warmth.

"I'll send you this link" he said, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled brightly at him.

* * *

><p>We were both on our laptops, him resting on his pillows on his bed. I was next to him, with my feet in the air and my head at the foot of his bed, resting on my stomach. "I thought your boyfriend was going to take a swing at me last night" he told me. I snorted. "Billy? He's not my boyfriend, he doesn't even know my name, and he doesn't really care to either" I told Nathan.<p>

I looked down at my laptop, finding a cool site. "Hey, check this out" I sat up ad he scooted down so we were both sitting at the foot of his bed. 'What is it?" he asked me.

"I found this cool site that shows picture of what these kids might look like today" I told him, bringing the site up. "And if you recognize the person you can click on their childhood pics"

I pulled up one of the kids. "Check out this guy" we laughed. "Jason Statham meets Justin Bieber" I looked at him in surprise. "Oh really? What about this one?" I pulled up a picture of a little girl. "Ryan Seacrest meets…" he trailed off, but I had an idea. "Un, what about that one chick, the one that wears radical clothing…Lady something…"

"Lady Gaga?" Nathan asked, probably wondering how I didn't know this. I sapped and pointed at him. "That's it!" he laughed at me. "How do you not know that?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't listen to modern music. Old country, old rock, some eighties and nineties music, but that's about it' I told him. He nodded. "That's actually really cool" he told me. I smiled at him. "Really?" I asked, thinking he might just be saying that to make me feel better. He nodded. "Seriously. Most girl's just like the modern and R&B stuff because it's know and popular and they think it's 'sexy'" he told me.

"And you don't think so?" I asked him. He shook his head. "No, I actually don't" We smiled at each other and leaned in. Then I realized what we were doing and leaned away, clearing my throat. "Next?" I asked, before going to the next picture.

""Ooh, Matt Damon meets…" I paused, knowing this wasn't good. Hopefully I can play it off. "You" I said slowly. "That's not me" Nathan said right away. I nodded. "You're right. He looks nothing like you" I reassured him.

"Send me a like to that site" he asked. I knew this wasn't good, but I set it anyway. "When did you want to start outlining?" I asked him, seeing that it was getting kind of late. "How about I come over in an hour?" he asked, walking towards me. I nodded. "Sure, but it'll just be you and me" I told him. He nodded.

"Bye!" I really wanted to kiss him, but I walked away quickly. I didn't say anything to his parent about the site, hoping this problem would just go away.

**3****rd**** POV with his parents after Nathan left.**

"I can't believe I just agreed to that" Mara said, going back to get cooking.

"Carter Mason, I remember when she was just a child" Kevin said, thinking about the small, terrified little girl that had just lost her parents.

"She's really hot now" Mara looked at her husband incredulously. "She's sweet and can take care of our son" Mara fixed his statement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carter's POV, with Nathan and Carter, in Carter's room.**

"Alright, I see the resemblance, but we all share 99.9% of the same DNA" I told him. "I really don't think this is you Nathan"

"Okay good. Tell me why" crap.

"Well, for one, you're not missing" I said, gesturing towards him. "Also, like I said, we all share most of the same DNA, there could be a lot of people that look like this, that even closer match this picture than you do. And another thing, is that I don't want to believe it is you" I said quietly.

He stared at me. "Why not?" he asked me, upraised. I shrugged sadly. "If it is you, you'll want to find out who you really are and who you're real parents are and all that, and you'll leave. And I like you Nathan" I said very quietly. There was an awkward silence, and Nathan swallowed.

"Explain this" he tossed me a small, child-sized T-shirt. It was the same one the kid wore in the picture. "Look at the stain on the left shoulder" I looked closely at the left shoulder and the at the picture, and back again before sighing and nodding.

He set his laptop on my desk and opened up the sight we got the picture off of.

I sat next to him as he chose online contact button.

"Stephen Price" he typed in when the online thing asked for the name of the kid. The person on the other side typed: My name is Marisa, I'll be helping you with this case. What's your name? "Nathan Harper" Nathan typed again.

Marisa: Do you believe you've seen Stephan Price?

Visitor: Possibly. Can you tell me more about how he disappeared?

Marisa: What is your location Mr. Harper?

I looked at Nathan, worried. "Nathan, I'm not so sure about this. Why would they be asking your location? Will you please close it?" I practically begged.

We both noticed the green light signaling that the webcam was on at the same time and shut the laptop simultaneously. "Nathan you need to get out of her, now" I said. He looked at me in surprise. "Why?"

"Because the person on the site traced the chat to your laptop and remotely turned on the webcam and I need to make sure your safe. Go home, tell your parents, and don't believe everything you hear from the government" I know I said more than I should have, but I was scared and need Nathan out of there now.

I sighed in relief when he was gone. I started packing. I knew what this meant. He found him, and this means I needed to get him out of there, fast.

* * *

><p>I went to school the next day, extremely antsy. I followed Nathan home and stayed hidden. Something big was going to happen; soon.<p>

I got nervous so I decided to call him. I sighed in relief when I heard him answer. "Yeah?"

"Hey! I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday, it's just, everything really freaked me out, you know? Have you talked to your parents yet?"

"My mom just told me. It's true Carter, I'm not really their son" I swallowed thickly.

"I'm so sorry. I'll be over there ASAP. That is… if you want me over there" I said.

He paused for a moment. "Yeah, I'd like that. Come in the back door" he told me before hanging up. I got off my bike and started walking towards the back door without Kevin or Mara seeing me. Nathan needed me, not them.

As I was going to the back door, I saw a man fly through their window, breaking it, right in front of me. Crap! They're here! I need to get to Nathan!

I was frozen as I saw one of them shoot Mara. I saw a glimpse of Nathan standing on the stairs as Mara fell before he ran. I hoped he would get out safely. I ran around to where his window was outside, because I knew that's where he would get out.

I could only hope that Nathan got away. I heard the unmistakable click of a gun being cocked. 'Hey" I turned to see a man in a suit pointing a gun at me. "Get inside"

Instead of fighting him I followed his orders, hoping to buy Nathan more time.

I almost cried when I saw Kevin and Mara's dead bodies, but I kept my face expressionless. The ma kept talking to me, saying how I wouldn't even feel it. Liar. I've been shot before, it's not very fun.

"Hey!" I heard Nathan yell as he threw something at the man holding the gun to my head. The man fell over and then Nathan started beating him up. I quickly stood and grabbed Nathan's shoulders. "That's enough! We need to get out of here"

We both stood. Nathan had tears in his eyes when he saw Mara's body. "Who are you!" he yelled at the man. "Who are you? Answer me!"

"Nathan stop" the man said with too much familiarity. "You killed my parents!"

"Nathan stop. I'll tell you what you need to know. But I'm not dying here. There's a bomb in the oven" I knew only too well that these guys would lie to save their lives, but I couldn't afford not to believe him.

Nathan and I made our way to the oven. We opened it to see a bomb. It's timer said we only had 6 second left. I grabbed his hand and ran for the pool.

We jumped in right as the bomb went off. We resurfaced to see something large headed for our heads. "Duck!" I got a gulp of breath before Nathan pulled me down again. Things were landing in the pool left, right, and center, but as long as we were in the pool we were fairly safe.

The bullet wound in my arm had opened and something had landed on my leg. It hurt, but I was trying to keep it together.

We resurfaced again to see flames all around us. Nathan helped me out of the pool, but I was so weak I couldn't help to pull him out of the pool.

"I'm so sorry Nathan" I said softly. He just shook his head and picked me up, seeing as how I couldn't really walk. He set me down on my motorcycle, seeing as how his was destroyed, and got on himself before speeding away before the cops got to his house. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and rested my head on his back, taking deep breathes.

"How bad is it" he asked me, worried. I sighed. "It's really bad, but we can't afford to stop" I told him. He shook his head. "You're the most important thing right now. I'm taking you to the hospital" I blushed at his first comment. It was the closest I would probably ever get to him saying he cared about me.

He walked into the hospital carrying me, again seeing how I still couldn't walk, and calling for a doctor. Eventually one came to see to my arm and leg, leaving Nathan alone in the waiting room.

**Nathan's POV**

I dialed 911 as the doctor went to take care of Carter. I was really worried about her, I cared about her a lot.

Eventually I heard someone pick up. "Hello? Hello?"

"911, what's your emergency" a monotone voice answered the phone.

"My parents were just murdered and I think the people who did it are after me too" I told them, a lot calmer than I actually was.

"What's your location?" she asked me.

"I'm at a hospital, Vaster Brother's Hospital, but my parents were killed at 2009 Clearwater Drive" I told her.

"Please hold" she said. What? Since when did 911 put you on hold? "Hold? What do you mean, hold?"

On the news was what happened to my parents, but the facts were wrong. It said that no one was killed, that we were all out of town. That's not true.

"Nathan? Nathan, are you there" I heard someone, a man, say on the phone. "Yes?"

""Are you okay?" the man asked me.

"I'm shaken up a bit, but…wait. How'd you know my name?" I was getting scared. That, plus my worry over Carter, was really getting to me.

"My name is Frank Burton. I work for the CIA" the man told me.

"The CIA? Why am I talking to the CIA" what is going on here?

"I need to know if you're okay" Burton told me.

"Am I okay?" I asked sarcastically. "I just saw my parents get murdered in front of my eyes"

"Have you spoken to anyone since the incident besides Carter Mason?" Burton asked. I got more worried. How did he know about Carter?

"No"

"Good. Don't talk to anyone. Don't contact anyone, stay right where you are. There'll be two men coming to find you shortly, one's wearing a red flannel shirt, they're there to help you. Nathan, you have to trust me"

I remembered what Carter said about not believing everything I was told by the government and Mom telling me trust needed to be earned.

"Trust needs to be earned" I told Burton before dropping the phone and walking away to find Carter.

**Carter's POV**

The doctor re-stitched my bullet wound and patched up whatever had happened to my leg. I could walk, though it was with a limp. I've had worse. "One of the ER doctor's will come check o you soon" the nurse told me after she had cleaned me up.

I had called Bennett earlier, so I knew she was on her way.

* * *

><p><strong>With Nathan<strong>

Nathan was walking down the hallways, trying to find Carter. A person holding enough balloons to cover their pace started walking next to him.

"Put this on" a familiar female voice said as she handed him a sweatshirt. "What?" he asked, not able to put a face to the voice. The person relieved themselves to be Dr. Bennett. "Dr. Bennett?" he asked in disbelief "What are you doing here?"

"There's no time to explain Nathan, we've got to get out of here" she told him. "put that on, walking behind me, and cover your face from the cameras" she instructed.

"What do you have to do with all this?" Nathan asked her. Was no one who they said they were in his life?

"I'm a friend of your father's" Dr. Bennett told him. "My father was just killed" Nathan told her, suspicious.

"I'm talking about your real father" she told him. Nathan paused in surprise.

"Wait" they both stopped. "Carter"

"There's no time. She knew what she was doing, she's been training since she was thirteen to take care of _you_, no matter the consequences" Bennett told him. Nathan stared at her, hard. "I'm not leaving without her" he said firmly. He cared for her, almost loved her, he wasn't leaving without her.

Bennett was about to say something when she paused, listening. "They're here already" she told Nathan.

**Carter's POV**

The curtain was pulled aside to reveal Nathan in a hooded sweatshirt and Bennett using a bunch of balloons to hid her face. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "It's not safe, you were supposed to get him out of here!" I quickly whispered to Bennett. "He wouldn't leave without you" she said flatly, helping me stand. I looked at Nathan, who wouldn't meet my eyes and was blushing slightly.

"Go fast" Bennett ushered down a hallway, probably away from some thugs.

"Faster" she said, grabbing onto me. Nathan, on my other side, also grabbed an arm as we started sprinting.

Nathan and I slid to a stop at a fork in the hallway when Bennett called, "Take the exit!" we veered right and headed down the stairs. We finally got out in the parking garage. "Where is it?" Nathan asked Bennet. Bennet led us to her car.

I climbed into the back while Nathan got into the passenger's side when Bennett let go of the balloons. "I hate balloons" she said before getting into her car, causing me to giggle. Bennett threw me a fond smile before speeding out of the parking garage.

"Nathan, there'll be time for you to deal emotionally with all of this, but right now you have to get your shit together" Jared Bennett told him. "Jared, he's new to this, give him a second" I told her. "He doesn't have a second, Carter!" she almost yelled at me. I knew she wasn't really angry with me, ever since my parents were killed she was like a mother to me.

"Who are you, really?" he asked Jared, but I knew we would both have to answer. ""I'm one of your keepers Nathan, we've been put in place to look after you"

"'we'" Nathan asked, glancing at me. I nodded. "I completed my training at age thirteen and have been assigned to follow and watch over you when you were not with your parents since then" I told him.

"That was part of the reason I was always near you" I added. "Part?" he asked me with a small smile. I blushed, but didn't answer. Jared smirked before getting back in task.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just like Mara and Kevin were, they died protecting you" Jared told him.

"I tried to call the police and some guy came on saying he was from the CIA. Frank Burton"

"Burton?" Jared and I said at the same time. "We work for him"

"Used to" I reminded her. "She's right, we did. He can't be trusted" Jared told him. "I know, Carter already told me, don't believe everything the government tells me" Nathan told her. She nodded and smiled. "Carter's a good girl" she said fondly.

"There were only five of use that knew your identity. Mara, Kevin, Cater – eventually – me, and Burton. Two of us are dead and third was almost dead. Until I can get I touch with Martin we have to consider Burton unreliable" Jared told him.

"Here" Jared handed him a set of keys. "4311 Claritin Boulevard, Apartment 2, Arlington, Virginia. Memorize the address"

"What?" Nathan asked, not being about to comprehend everything all at once.

"Find your way there and sit tight until someone contacts you" Jared instructed us. "It's an arrangement I made with your father in case something like this ever happened"

"Who is my father" I bit my lip. I couldn't really help him since I only knew a voice, a past, and a name.

"Who are my real parents?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. As soon as you can, dump those clothes" Jared got out of explaining.

"Now, in less than twenty seconds we're gonna hit a soft curb, just before the bridge, I'm gonna slow down just enough for you to jump out" I nodded at her. "Their felid division will be obscured. It's thirty feet down to the river head…"

Nathan interrupted her. "Dr. Bennett, this is insane"

"Fifteen seconds, and remember from now on, do not trust anybody by Carter, Martin Price, and Paul Rasmos" she told him.

"I don't even know those people but Carter" he told her. "I need answers!"

"You've been looking for answers your whole life, you just didn't know what questions to ask. You can do this Nathan, now you have ten seconds to open that door. After you jump I'll create a diversion" she told us.

"Five seconds. Do not leave Carter, got that? Do not leave my daughter" Nathan didn't have time to react to Jared's comment.

"Jump! Now!" Jared cried. Nathan and I opened our doors and jumped. We were propelled over the edge of a ditch ad stopped a few yards from the road.

"Get out of here!" Jared gave one last cry before driving away.

We started running down, holding onto each other, trying to get away.

We stopped when we got to the river. Across the river was a huge cloud of fire. I sniffled and buried my head into Nathan's shoulder, trying not to cry. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other hand was stroking my hair, trying to comfort me without words.

"Come on, let's go" Nathan pulled me with him as we walked away.

"We have to get in the river" Nathan said. I nodded. "They're probably trying to track us right now" I added. "Right here" he found a good spot for us to get in. Nathan grabbed my hand tightly and helped me into the river.

We started swimming. "Behind here" Nathan said. He pulled me behind a wood formation that was floating in the middle of the river. Lights were flashing as they looked for us, though I wasn't sure which 'they' it was.

Nathan got closer to me as I started shivering violently. He wrapped his hand in my hair next to my neck and leaned in close. "It'll be okay" he whispered, so close I could feel his breath o my lips.

I swallowed. "It wasn't just because I was assigned too, you know" told him. "In fact, if that was the only reason, I would probably not have done a very good job"

"Then why?" he asked me. We were so close he could have kissed me. "Because I saw a beautiful, funny, amazing, fun guy who…" I trailed off not having the heart to finish, but he seemed to know what I was saying.

But the lights disappeared and we needed to run. So we did.

* * *

><p>We got out of the river and onto the opposite bank. I sat down, shivering. "You stay right here, alright? I'll be right back" he started to turn away, but I grabbed his arm. He turned back to face me. "You know the only reason I'm letting you go alone is because I know you, right?" he nodded, knowing what I meant.<p>

I let him go and he walked away.

Nathan came back with a towel for me and a quilt wrapped around his shoulders. He gestured with his head for me to join him so I stood and walked over.

He wrapped and arm around me, quilt and all. We walked to another fallen tree further in and sat down. I peeled off my jacket and shirt, leaving me in a tank-top. I also peeled off my wet jeans, so all I was in was the tank-top, some short-shorts, and my boots. 'What are you doing?" he asked me.

"The wet clothes will only make me colder. Body heat is the best way to warm up and prevent hypothermia, but if we're both covered in layers of wet clothes it wouldn't work" I told him. "Besides" I grinned, "I'm still covered.

Nathan nodded, but didn't remove and of his clothes. Not that he needed to; I could feel the heat radiating from his body through his clothes.

I cuddled in close to Nathan, and we lied back together, covered by the blanket to sleep. I smiled; I was cuddled up next to my crush: Nathan Price!

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan's POV<strong>

I woke up to find my arm around Carter's stomach and her face buried in my shoulder One of her hand was in a fist under her head, while the other was clutching my shirt as tightly as she could.

She was beautiful, even after everything we've been through. It made me slightly grateful for everything; if this had ever happened I might ever have gotten the courage to be this close to her. I might have tried talking to her once or twice after the project was finished, but I knew I wouldn't have found the courage.

**Back to Carter's POV**

I turned over to see Nathan wiping tears from his eyes. I grabbed his hands to stop him. "Don't. It's okay to cry for them. They were your parents; you wouldn't be human if you didn't cry for them" I told him. He nodded at me.

We sat up. "I was dreaming about…" I interrupted, putting my hand over his mouth. "I know; boy do I know" I looked down at the ground.

"My parents died when I was six years old. They were killed by another one of Kazlow's men. That's how Bennett and the others found me; they were trying to track him. Bennett took me in and they all decided to train me so I could help watch over you. They needed someone our age to follow you to parties and such. You already know most of the rest of the story" I told him.

We got up and started walking. "You should go home. I stopped in my tracks. "Oh no you don't. Not only am I one of your greatest chances of getting out of this alive, Bennett told you not to leave me, and I don't really have any place to go!"

"Everyone around me is dying, Carter! I know you can probably take care of yourself, but so could my parents and Bennett, look what happened to them" he told me.

I smiled softly and put my hand on his cheek. "I know, but as long as we stick together we'll be okay. I really care about you Nathan, I have for a while now. I don't want anything to happen to you either, and the best way to make sure nothing does is to stay with you" I told him.

He nodded and we continued on our way.

* * *

><p>Nathan and I found ourselves on a road, hitchhiking. A semi-truck stopped when the driver saw us.<p>

"Hey, can you take us to Virginia?" I asked. Usually, direct was best. "Get in!" the driver called. Nathan and I grinned at each other; we were on our way.

* * *

><p>"Claritin Boulevard, this is the street" Nathan said as we wondered around Arlington, Virginia.<p>

We walked into the apartment Jared had told us about cautiously. Nathan flicked on the light and called to see if anyone was here. It was just us.

It was a big, spacious apartment. Very nice actually.

Nathan looked through the drawers and cupboards, trying to finds something important.

I was in the smaller bedroom, where Martin had told me he had stashed some clothes for me if something like this ever happened. I changed into a new pair of leather boots, new jeans, a fresh camisole, an elbow-sleeve-length dark button-up T-shirt, and decided to let my hair down, though I kept a scrunchie on my wrist just in case.

"What is it?" I asked when I came in and saw him sitting at a desk looking through some paper. When it came to this point, I was as clueless as he was.

"I know this woman" he said softly, staring at a picture.

"Who is she?" I asked him, though I hadn't seen the picture yet.

"I think she's my mother" Nathan said. I stopped what I was doing and stared at him in shock.

Nathan set down the picture and stood up. "This must be Martin Price's apartment" Nathan walked over to the closet. "I'm gonna try and call Bennett" I told him. He nodded, knowing how important it was to me.

"I picked up the phone and dialed Jared's number, but a man answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number" I cried, pretending I was someone else, someone that knew nothing.

"Carter? Carter Mason, is that you" Burton said deliberately. I continued to pretend I was someone else. "I'm sorry, who is this?"

Nathan looked over at me. "Someone who is trying to help Nathan" Burton told me. He must have bought that I wasn't, well, me.

"You two are in danger. There are other people trying to find you" Nathan took the phone from my hand as I shook my head wildly at him. Despite my head-shaking, Nathan talked to Burton.

"Who is this?" Nathan waited a little bit before shutting the phone. "Let's go" he grabbed my hand and we started walking out of the apartment.

He slid on the leather jacket he must have gotten from the closet before continuing to the garage. Inside sat a silver sports car. Nathan and I grinned at each other before getting into the car.

Nathan sped out of the garage and off we went.

"This address could be fifteen years old" I told him, looking it over. "Ad from your dreams, the chances of finding your mother living…" I didn't even bother to finish. "I know" Nathan said, not looking at me. "But it's all we have"

I looked at the address again. "This isn't an address" I said slowly, looking at Nathan. He sighed. "G377" he repeated. "That's her plot number" It took everything in me not to cry.

We wondered around until we found Nathan's mom's plot. We found a large headstone that read:

**Lorna Elizabeth Price**

**Jun. 25, 1961**

**Dec. ****18, 1995**

I stood back while Nathan kneeled before her for a moment. The he got back up and stood next to me, his back to the grave. Then I noticed something odd. I walked over and picked up the bouquet of flowers next to the headstone and smelled them.

"You know what's messed up?" he asked me. "I never knew either one of my mothers. The one who raised me? I had no clue who she really was. What she sacrificed for me. And Lrona Price, all she was was a face in a dream. Now she had a name, but she's still a…"

"I don't think Lorna Price is a dead end" I told him before he could finish. I held up the flowers I had smelled.

"These flowers are fresh. Not even days old" I told him. We walked towards the clerk when I told Nathan, "I got this" He nodded and let me get the information.

I walked up to the desk and leaned on it, which pushed my chest up slightly.

"Hello" I smiled brightly. The guy smiled back. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"My brother and I went to visit our mother's grave when we noticed some flowers. Our father hasn't been around. Is there any way you check to see who sent them?" I asked him. He reluctantly shook his head.

"We came a really long way to visit her, and if there's someone who cared enough to visit her as well…" I trailed, making myself look sad but slightly hopeful.

"Okay, what's the name" he said. I smile brightly. "Lorna Price"

He typed it in and told me, "Okay, so the flowers came from Omaha, Nebraska from a P. Rasmas"


	4. Chapter 4

I knew that name. It was one of the names that Bennett said we could trust.

"It looks like it's gonna be a long-standing order" Nathan appeared at my side. "Do you have an address for that?" We had our lead.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Bennet said we could trust Paul Rasmas, we have to find him" Nathan said as we walked away. "We've probably been in this car too long, we need to ditch it" I told him. He nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, I have a plan"<p>

* * *

><p>We parked near our town and got out with all of our things, which were pretty much the clothes on our backs. We got out and walked towards where we were supposed to meet Gilly.<p>

"Dude, these guys came to my house asking questions, I had to sneak out back. This is some deep, deep shit" Gilly said when he caught up with us.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" Nathan asked. "Yeah: three different I.D.'s from three different states" Gilly said as we stopped, digging them out and handing them to us.

"Yeah, that works" Nathan said.

"Carter, I went through the photos Nathan had of you on my phone, since you don't have a Facebook or anything" I arched my eyebrows at Nathan, who was _not_ looking at me, "These will be fine Gilly" I told him, interrupting his speech, stuffing the I.D's in my pocket.

"Let's move" Nathan said as we cought a glimps of the officrs who must be looking for us.

"We should get goig now" I told them, looking around without looking suspicious. Nathan nodded. "This isn't safe for any of us" he added.

"I'm sorry about your parents" Gilly told Nathan. "Listen, if there's anything else I can do for you, if you need cash or…" Gilly trailed off.

"We're okay" Nathan told him. I placed my hand softly on Gilly's houlder. "Keep an ear out. I think we'll need some more help later" I told him. He nodded.

"See ya Gilly" Nathan said before we walked away.

We walked away, leaving Gilly behind.

* * *

><p>We ended up at the train station, tickets bought and ready to go.<p>

We kept our heads down and tried to not draw attention to ourselves. We didn't have any trouble and got onto the train safely, letting out a sigh of relief once on board.

We found a car and settled in. "Good thing it's only one ight" Nathan said, shutting the curtains on the window of the door to our compartment.

Nathan and I just stood there, side by side at the entrance. I eventually sat down. "What did Gilly mean, the photos of me you took on your phone?" I asked him. Nathan turned away, not looking at me as he answered."

I, well, I've had a crush on you for the longest time. And sometimes I would just see you and ask Gilly for his phone, no idea what I was doing, and would take a picture of you. That way I had something tangible, since I couldn't get myself to talk to you" he told me.

"I've had a crush on you since I was fourteen years old" I told him as he moved to stare out the window. "Really?" he asked me, turning and grabbing my hands, pulling me to stand in front of him. Our faces were so close our noses were almost touching.

I nodded. I smiled and leaned in, his hand cupping my neck gently as his lips pressed onto mine.

Oh. My. God. I was kissing Nathan Price, the boy I've had a crush on for three years! I broke away, trying to calm my racing heart. "What?" he asked me, slightly worried. I just smiled. "I'm kissing my hero" I told him. He smiled and ducked down to kiss me again.

His hand krept down to grab me just uder the arm, while my hand reached up and wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped around my wasit, pulling me as close as possible to his warm body. His hand krept down again and grabbed my butt, pulling me eve closer, if that were possible. He turned us around and gently slammed me against what had looked like a closet door, his tongue sweeping across my bottom lip, begging for etrace, which I granted.

Our tongues duel as I shoved off his jacket. We turned over again so Nathan was the one against the closet as he finished taking off his jacket. Her pulled me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist, and I knew things were getting heated.

Nathan sat dwon, with me on his lap and we continued to shove our tongues down each other's throat. I felt like I was high. That whole, cliché, fireworks thing? It's totally true. I could not get enough of him.

And that's when I realized.

I loved him.

I, Carter Mason, loved Nathan Price.

His lips trailed down my neck as I rocked on him, but once his lips were gone, the haze in my brain was as well.

"Nathan, we need to stop" I tried to say, pushing at his shoulders. "Why, he asked, kissing m lips again. I pulled back completely.

"Because Kazlow is still after us, and we need food" I told him. He nodded and stood up, setting me on the ground. I kissed him once more before backing away completely. "I'll hick the door when I come back" I told him before leaving. I shut the door behind and just leaned against it for a second, smiling.

I kissed Nathan Price. And I loved him.

**Nathan's POV**

I kissed her. I finally kissed her.

I realized something while we were, for want of a better term, making out. I loved her. This whole thing brought us closer, and I loved everything about her.

I sat back in the chair as a shit-eating grin spread across my face.

I finally kissed Carter Mason. And I loved her.

**Back to Carter's POV**

I went through the line collecting food. We hadn't eaten I days and I was grabbing anything and everything that we could and would eat. Once I had collected all the food I headed down to our compartment.

Suddenly, two hands wrapped themselves around my face. I dropped the food and let my training kick in. I used the reversal of momentum to swing my legs forward, doing a back flip over the thugs head and landing in a crouch, leaving the thug on his back. I was about to run around him when he grabbed my ankle, forcing me to fall on my face. He quickly had me pinned down and his hand covered my mouth once again.

He shoved me into another compartment and slammed his fist into my face, forcing to the ground. He shoved a gun in my face and said, "Tell me which room it is" I shook my head. I wasn't scared of a gun, and I would die having kissed Nathan Price. I wasn't scared.

He gave up and just tied me up, making sure to duct-tape my mouth before heading off to find Nathan.

I was so worried. I didn't know what was happening to Nathan and that scared me. I bent my leg so my boot was parallel to my body and kept pulling it up. My knife was sticking out and I was unusually flexible. Finally, the knife fell out of my boot. I rearranged my body so I kicked the knife close enough I could grab it and free myself.

I ripped off the duct-tape and rushed to where I saw a section of destruction, where Nathan must have fought the thug. I walked in just I time to see Nathan tossing the thug's body out a broken window.

I looked at him and nodded, silently telling him that, while I didn't like it, I would have done the same thing.

I shut the door and walked over to him, giving him a hug. He crushed the thug's glasses and we got out of there, ASAP.

When the train stopped to investigate the damage, we snuck off the train and ran.

We ran through the woods. We slowed to a walk once we were, what we felt to be, a safe distance away. "I didn't get until now. All that time spent training, wrestling, sparring. He was preparing me. For this moment"

"It's a lot easier when you know why you're training and have better tools" I told him. "But what you did was still incredible, and only you could have done it with that kind of training" I told him.

Nathan grabbed my hand gently, and all I wanted to do was make it all go away for him.

We eventually found a road and started heading south, but a couple of 'them' must have spotted us because two cars squealed to a stop next to us. We started sprinting away, heading into the woods, but they surrounded us. "Nathan. Nathan!" Burton called. "Come on, why are you running?" Burton called back from the road.

We looked back at him. "Look around, is anybody pointing a gun at you"

"You don't keep a gun to hurt or kill someone Burton; you can kill with your bare hands" I called back to my possibly former boss.

Burton chuckled. "No, that's just you Carter" he had the nerve to say. "We're not threatening you"

"If you're really the CIA, what's my real name?" Nathan called. "Nathan. Nathan Price" Burton answered. "Stephan" Nathan told him. "Stephan Price"

"Stephan's your middle name. They argued about it but your mom thought Nathan was better" Burton told him.

"How do you know that?" Nathan asked him, not trusting him.

"I was at the hospital the night you were born Nathan" Burton told him.

"What do you want" I was content to let Nathan do all the talking, since I was probably more confused that he was, since I had two different stories telling two different things in my head.

"Well I'd like to get out of this dirt for starters" Burton joked. "You kids, you've been on the run for what, 22 hours" he made it sound _way_ less impressive that way. "Gotta be hungry. How about I buy you two a burger and a milkshake"

* * *

><p>Nathan and I were pretty much stuffing our faces with food. It took three burgers, two large fries, and a really thick chocolate milkshake before I felt any kind of normal, the same or more for Nathan.<p>

Burton sat across from us, the lady standing at the counter, and his men positioned all over to keep us, or him, safe.

"You must have been hungry" Burton tried to start up conversation. "Carter, could I have some alone time with Nathan" Nathan and I looked at each other. "Agent Burns will help you tend you your wounds" I looked at Nathan apologetically, but I need to get tended to or something bad could happen. He nodded in understanding, and I joined Agent Burns at the counter.

"How have you been, Carter?" she asked me. I smiled slightly. "Confused, hurt, scared, worried, joyously happy, scared out of my mind, worried, and now suspicious, I order" I told her. She arched an eyebrow at me. "Joyously happy?" she asked me. I glanced over at Nathan and she nodded in understanding. We sat in silence as she check my leg and the bullet wound o my arm.

Suddenly, bullets were flying through the window of the dinner. We all dropped to the floor and Nathan and I got behind the counter. Burns and Burton were in the front to take out Kazlow's men.

Nathan held onto me tightly before pulling me out of the building that was being shot up.

Nathan pulled me over to one of their cars and we both got in, driving away as fast as we could. "Nathan, what's going on? What did Burton say?"

"My parents murder. Everything we've been through, Hell maybe eve your parents. It's all about a damn list" he told me.

"No"

He nodded. "A list of names my father stole from this guy named Kazlow, who came after me thinking he could force my father to give it back. The crazy part is I've had it all along and didn't even realize it" we both looked at the phone Nathan had taken from the apartment that was sitting between us.


	5. Chapter 5

"Martin must have texted it to himself for safe keeping" I realized. "Dr. Bennett was right about not trusting Burton" Nathan told me. I waited for him to continue. "We're on our own"

"Is Burton's name on the list?" I asked him. He nodded, looking at me. I swallowed and looked forward, processing everything.

Suddenly, the phone from the thug that attacked us rang. Nathan fumbled with it, trying to pick it up. He finally answered the phone with a, "Hello?"

**Nathan's POV**

"Convenient that cell phones can be turned into listening devises as well" a voice said over the phone.

"Kazlow"

"You have something that belongs to me, now it's time to give it back. What use is it to you? Don't be foolish, boy. Hand it over and you'll be left alone"

"What kind of guarantee can you give me?" I asked. I didn't really want to give him the list, but I didn't want to risk Carter either.

"I can guarantee this: if you don't surrender that list, I'll be killing every friend you have. Jake, Gilly, neighbors, even your boring teachers. And when I'm finished you'll be responsible for the death of every friend you have on Facebook. Bit I think there is one person in particular you don't want to see get hurt" I looked over at Carter, knowing what he was talking about.

"Am I right Nathan? Her guardian is still alive, somewhere. It would not take very log to track her down and kill her. By tomorrow afternoon, say four o'clock, I could have her found and killed her. If I don't have the list by then, she's dead, and then I go after the girl"

I couldn't do that to her. 'Okay, okay. So how do you propose we do this" I said, defeated. _Or not_.

"Simple. I give you a time and a place"

"No. I'll pick the time and place. Somewhere public" I already had an idea o what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Carter's POV<strong>

Nathan pulled the truck over under a bridge to be ditched. We climbed into the back of Gilly's car. "I told you we'd need some more help" I couldn't help but say.

"Were you followed" Nathan asked him. Gilly shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I took my eighty-year-old neighbors car. Can't you tell it smells in here" he told us. I smiled at him.

"Did you do what I asked?" Nathan wondered.

Gilly nodded and wordlessly handed Nathan the bag. "Did you?" Nathan needed verbal confirmation. I felt bad for Gilly. "Yeah man, just like I said" he handed Nathan the tickets. "Patio section, VIP access only, it's under 23D" he told him.

I leaned forward and kissed Gilly's cheek. "Thank you" I whispered in his ear. Gilly blushed slightly, but shook it off. "Good luck"

* * *

><p>I put the ticket on the foot of the statue and waited for Kazlow. I took the pictures of him taking the ticket and sent them to Nathan before rushing to the car.<p>

I got into the car next to Gilly. "Well?" he asked. I looked at him. "Do I seem like the kind of person that can't do her job? I _did_ explain my past to you" I told him. On the way to the stadium, Nathan and I had explained absolutely everything to Gilly.

Now, all I could do was wait.

* * *

><p>I suddenly saw Nathan run out onto the street. Kazlow was right behind him and Nathan suddenly stopped. I saw Kazlow pointing a gun at him, but I couldn't hear what was being said. Finally, Kazlow fall. I got out of the car and raced towards Nathan.<p>

"Nathan!" I screamed. I got there right when the guys were letting him go. "He's family"

He turned and saw me. "Ah, Carter. How are you?" he asked me. "Shot, burned, starved, and pissed. Other than that, I'm alright" I panted. They all laughed at me. Burton's team left as boss-man shook Nathan's hand. "I'm sorry" he said sincerely. "For everything"

He walked away, leaving Nathan and I alone. That is, until burton walked back with Martin's phone in his hand. "He wants to speak to you" Burton told him before walking away. I stood to the side. "Where are you…When can I see you? Why don't you come out here and talk to me, us in person" Nathan asked, glancing at me when he corrected himself. I grabbed his hand and smile. _Us_.

"Why not…Well then it's up to us, I want to meet you…I don't care about the risk…Martin...dad…but you're the only family I have left"

**Nathan's POV**

"That's not true" my father told me. "Is Carter with you?"

"Yeah" I answered, briefly wondering how me knew about carter before remembering the story Carter had told me.

"She's you're family. You better hold on tight to her, you hear me?"

"Yeah Dad" I said with a smile, looking at the love of my life.

"Good-bye Nathan" and with that, my father was gone.

Carter wrapped her arms around me, and I hugged her back, soaking in all the comfort I could get.

**Carter's POV**

We turned to see Bennett walking towards us. "Dr. Bennet?" Nathan asked, most likely glad to see she was still alive.

"Hello Nathan, Carter. Call me Jared" she said kindly.

"I can't believe you're alive" Nathan told her, amazed. I couldn't help it; I gave her a giant hug, not wanting to let go. She laughed. "Hello Carter. I'm glad to see you as well" I let go and stepped back.

"Me? What about you guys? How are you doing with all of this?" she asked Nathan.

"I'm fine" he told her honestly.

"It's for your own protection" she told him. I guess she was talking about his dad.

"I know. Where do I go from here?" he asked.

'You're father wanted me to talk to you about making arrangements for a new home" I clutched Nathan's hand tightly. I didn't want to leave him; I wanted to stay with him forever.

"Nothing cam replace Kevin and Mara" he said sadly. Bennett nodded. "I know that, but we thought, maybe, you'd want to consider coming to live with me and Carter. Until you finished high school" I smiled and glanced at Nathan, who looked pretty happy with the idea as well. "And then college, whatever else you want to pursue. How does that sound"

I pleaded with Nathan with my eyes, begging him to say yes. I loved him, after all.

"Yeah. That sounds good" he said, nodding his head, a smile growing on his face. "Okie dokie. So, should we get out of here?" she asked, smiling.

"Not quite yet" he said, looking at me. "I'll make sure he comes home alright" I reassured Jerri. She smiled, realizing what we meant.

"Oh. I see. Okay, that's cool, I'll just meet you at home" with that, we went our separate ways. For now.

"And Nathan" we turned to hear what Jerri had to add. "About a certain daughter of mine. I mean what I said. Keep her close"

"Yeah" Nathan said, staring at me. "She's most definitely worth it"

We walked into the stadium and sat down, his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. "I can't believe we missed the game" I pretended to huff. He chuckled at my antics. "We can always go to another one" he said. "It's a date"

I sat up and looked at Nathan. "Nathan, I want to tell you something" he sat up as well, looking at me head-on. "Me too"

I swallowed hard. "Nathan, I…I love you" I told him quietly, looking away from him. His finger was under my chin, gently forcing me to lift my head and look at him. He looked me straight in the yes and told me,

"I love you too"

Once I processed his words I smiled the biggest smile ever and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him soundly.

Ad we lived, a cliché as it sounds,

Happily Ever After.


End file.
